


The Boy

by alia_karasu



Series: Return [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_karasu/pseuds/alia_karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found him in a cave, a week and a half from there, chained to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

"What's his name ?"

Max turns at Toast's voice, even on the metallic platform her steps are light and silent.

"...'said Saturnin."

She nods, looking at the Dag and the boy he just took here. The pair is striking, she touches him with ease, it's probably the first time she sees someone with such a dark skin, the citadel's habitants are all fair skinned, any color coming only from bruises or the sun, but she is more interested in the life he bear deep in his belly.

He is young, must have fallen pregnant during his very first heat, he's already showing a bit but from what little he told Max he's about as far along as the Dag.

It had been a while since Max last saw an omega, longer since the last alpha, they are about as rare as water these days and just as hidden. He found him in a cave, a week and a half from there, chained to a wall. Logically, he was closer to a camp of miner that he had helped, but Max couldn't bring himself to leave the bay at the mercy of those men, he knew the citadel would be safer.

"It's good, to see another omega, I was afraid there weren't any anymore..."

He snorts at the words. No one ever know who is omega or alpha unless they're omega or alpha. They react to smell. The only signs are when they are pants down or if they eat enough for their bodies to go in heat or in rut.

Cheedo try to coax the boy into following her deep down in the citadel, to the newly labelled 'medical wing', Saturnin turn to him, begging him to follow with a look, eyes wide and frightened.

Max follow.

**

There is already some people in the room; Nux, Capable and a Milk Mother, by the looks of it, she's the new doctor.

The love birds send him a smile and get out, leaving only the doc, Cheedo, Max and the boy.

He tunes out most of the conversation, it's obvious to him that the boy is alright, physically at least. The women know what they're doing and he sees Saturnin slowly becoming calmer and chattier, the doc seems worried though...

"We had an omega Milk Mother a few years ago, so I'm not totally in the dark, but I still don't know enough about their specific biology. Makes me afraid for the labor..."

He smirks, it's the same specie, what does she think ?

"T'is the same as for women."

She pierce him with a glare.

"And you've seen a lot of omega birth of course..."

"Some."

And a bit more than that.

"Then make sure you're back in four months, I want to have every chance to make this work."

"Four months ? Not five ?"

"Can't take any risks."

Seeing Cheedo's smile, he's just been played, still, he nods, he knows that he wouldn't have stayed gone for long anyway, the boy already grew on him.

**

Saturnin finds him just as he prepares himself to leave, his tank is full, he took loads of ammo, water and about a quarter of the food they had prepared for him, the boy looks at the food remaining, a knowing look in his eyes.

"So you'll be back ?"

"Yeah, guess so..."

Part of him doesn't want to make that sort of promises, he could change his mind, could get captured or killed, but he also know that he'll try to come back anyway. Somewhere between that cave and the citadel, they've formed the first thread of a pack bond. It's not much, but enough to make him want to stay. He won't, the road is the only place where he knows how to live these days, but he can visit, he's free to come and as he please.

The boy hug him quickly, taking in his scent before letting him go, Max has a flash, remember the days when omegas could just cuddles other omegas, their scents calming each others, it has been a while, there is so few of them now.

He nods to the boy, climb in his V8 and get back on the road, he'll be back soon enough.


End file.
